


If I Do Have The Time

by JJBlue1



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Notes at the end to explain the stuffs I researched for this fic, Present time universe, References to the Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBlue1/pseuds/JJBlue1
Summary: Two men meet again after a lot of time and decide to spend a night together. Is this all there is to it?





	If I Do Have The Time

_‘I’m not all that smart. It takes me a while to understand things. But if I do have the time, I will come to understand you - better than anyone else in the world.’_ (from “Norwegian Wood” written by Murakami Haruki)

* * *

Sakuma’s eyes opened slowly as he came awake and stared at an unknown ceiling over him. He would have sat up but someone’s leg was wrapped around his own and his arm as well was being held by someone’s hands, his hand pressed against said someone’s cheek.

He groaned…

_‘Clingy people are so troublesome…’_

__

…and, planning to free himself and go back to sleep, turned sleepily to look at the one that was holding him _‘prisoner’_ and… and then he couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips as the one sleeping next to him came into his view as some part of him decided that he didn’t mind clingy people that much, after all. Well, to be perfectly honest a more accurate truth would be it was just he didn’t mind _this specific person_ to be clingy.

Memories came to his mind as he stared at Miyoshi’s sleeping face but it was hard to pinpoint what exactly had lead him to the present situation.

During his third year, he and Miyoshi had attended to the same middle school but that had been their only contact point. They were two years apart in age, Sakuma being the older, they lived in different neighbourhood, had different friends, a different outlook on life, different personalities and even attended to different clubs. Well, Sakuma attended to a club, Miyoshi, for most of that single school year, insisted he didn’t need to take part to one. Fundamentally they had so little in common they weren’t even supposed to know each other.

For some weird reasons though, their paths kept on crossing through that whole year and they always ended up constantly arguing. Sakuma knew they were equally to blame. Miyoshi seemed to go out of his way to say things that would irritate him… but Sakuma was also aware of how he had been overly strict with rules and too serious, which clearly annoyed the younger student. Well, Sakuma still was overly strict with rules and too serious but that year he’d probably given his worst. Maybe back then it was simply too easy to irk him and that was why they had argued so much.

They had lost sight of each other when Sakuma became a high school student. Miyoshi still had to attend two years of middle school and, afterward, he picked a high school different from the one at which Sakuma was going, making negligible their chances to see each other.

Sure, back then occasionally Sakuma kept on catching sight of him here and there and this had somehow continued till present time but those occasional glimpse were all that there was between them and, when they happened they usually didn’t really bother interacting or even greeting each other. They had grown distant, two complete strangers, and Sakuma had believed it was meant to continue this way.

After all now Sakuma had finished studies and Miyoshi instead was at the last year of university and would likely work someplace completely different from Sakuma as he had attended also to a faculty different from his own. And yet… that night they had both ended up involved in a fight with some wranglers and, once they had disposed of them…

_‘Spend the night with me.’_

He remembered the way Miyoshi had said it, the way Miyoshi had looked at him as he said so. He didn’t think he’ll ever manage to forget it, by now it was probably burned into his mind.

Sakuma had no idea why he had accepted Miyoshi’s proposition. The last he wanted was to get close to someone like Miyoshi. There was something wrong in him and his friends, Sakuma was sure of this… but maybe there was something wrong in Sakuma as well, he thought bitterly.

_‘I’m not asking you a life commitment, just a night of fun,’_ Miyoshi had added.

This should have made things easier, Sakuma wasn’t adverse to _‘nights of fun’_ , he had problems with _‘commitment’_ , which was a luxury he couldn’t allow himself to indulge so really, what did he have to lose? Yet, for a moment he had hesitated as if the proposition had felt wrong somehow, although Sakuma had no idea why. Or, maybe, he didn’t want to know why.

Ultimately he had agreed and so here he was, in a love hotel, sharing the same bed with Miyoshi after they had their _‘night of fun’_ as Miyoshi put it.

Well, Sakuma had no complains. It had been a good night, possibly one of the best he’d ever spent in a love hotel, a quite expensive western looking one to be honest, but Miyoshi had said not to worry about the bill as he knew the owner and that person kept a room reserved and already paid just for him. Sakuma wasn’t sure he wanted to know why.

He stared at his bed partner.

Now that he was asleep, for once Miyoshi wasn’t looking like an overconfident brat but more like a lost child clinging to him for protection. Odd, especially if one were to consider Miyoshi was at his last year of university and had always acted with the absolute confidence of one who was perfectly capable to take care of himself on his own in whatever situation he were to end, the sort of person who needed nobody’s help. The worst part was he discovered that, despite the oddity of it all, seeing Miyoshi being apparently vulnerable and needy for once, was an enticing sight, at least in Sakuma’s eyes, a sight that gave him all the sort of ideas of things he’d like to do with him over and over, till dawn would come.

He frowned as he tried to dismiss such thoughts and, tentatively, attempted to pull back his arm only to have Miyoshi clutching to it tighter. He didn’t know why this made him smile again but really, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Miyoshi was stubborn even when he was asleep. One of his fingers trailed gently on Miyoshi’s cheek, a mere brush as to make sure not to awake him and saw the other turning slightly toward Sakuma’s finger, as if seeking for that contact. He rested his hand on Miyoshi’s cheek, passed it through his hair feeling the other make a noise of contentment as he was petted, which made Sakuma think of a purring cat.

Sakuma had no idea what got into him as, instead than trying to free himself again, he pulled Miyoshi closer, wrapping his other arm around him. Miyoshi’s reaction to this was to let go of his arm to now cling to him like a child would do with a favourite teddy bear, nuzzling his cheek against his chest and, well yes, Miyoshi was really _purring_ when Sakuma gently stroked his hair, like an overgrown cat would.

Well, it wasn’t the first time Sakuma had to deal with a clingy lover, it was just…

…it was a side of Miyoshi he didn’t quite know, a side that the middle school boy who looked down on everyone and never seemed to need anyone close, never seemed he could have.

Yet, even back in middle school Sakuma had had the feeling the other was more complicate than what he looked on the outside… but, back then, he had not the time or the patience to put up with it.

And maybe Miyoshi had changed growing up. Or not. Maybe this was merely how Miyoshi was when he was sleeping, nothing more, nothing less. People sometimes did odd things when they were asleep, he mused as he absently continued to stroke Miyoshi’s soft hair. It was rather pleasant to the touch, like kitten’s fur and Sakuma always had a weak side for cats.

He closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of Miyoshi’s head, planning to resume sleeping and felt Miyoshi’s scent, a mix of his expensive Italian Cologne and sweat, filling his nostrils, his warm body pressing against his own and Sakuma’s mind couldn’t help but going back to what had happened between them not much before in that same bed…

* * *

_…for once his hair, that hair he tended to fuss over so much as a student, was a mess, his normally very pale complexion now flushed and his eyes glazed when he peered up at him from under those long eyelashes as Sakuma positioned himself in between his tense legs. Sakuma noticed also Miyoshi was biting the knuckle of his own finger as if in nervous anticipation, his other hand clenched into the pillow and found himself reaching out to brush Miyoshi’s hair out of his eyes gently, the other’s eyes widening slightly at the unexpected gesture._

_‘If you keep on biting your finger you’ll end up on hurting yourself,’ Sakuma couldn’t help but warn him, before bowing down to kiss his cheek slowly. It was too smooth for someone Miyoshi’s age, he mused, too inviting. He could spend the night just kissing it. Not that he would admit it._

_Miyoshi frowned slightly, looking sideway as he let go of his finger that much he needed to talk to him._

_‘I don’t like to be noisy,’ he explained, sounding somewhat self-conscious._

_‘Then bite me. I don’t mind,’ Sakuma whispered in his ear before nipping it delicately. Miyoshi had turned to look at him at that, as if trying to figure if Sakuma really meant it then, as Sakuma moved to enter him…_

* * *

Sakuma swallowed and tried not to think at how he wanted Miyoshi again. Truth to be told there was to say Miyoshi had taken his suggestion at heart and had bit down on Sakuma’s shoulder pretty hard, hard enough it still stung. It had been like making love with a vampire, Sakuma decided, not mentioning all the scratches the other had left on his back… but he didn’t regret it a single bit, quite the contrary, actually he would like it if they were to… as if in reply to his thoughts, his hand slid slowly on Miyoshi’s body on its own accord and he swallowed as he thought that , really, maybe it was true that vampires were alluring creatures to whom it was impossible to resist because for a moment he thought he could…

He swallowed… then frowned and told himself to cut that line of thoughts. They both needed sleep as he was supposed to go to work the day after and Miyoshi would likely have to go to school… and he knew how to control himself… though it still took him a lot before he managed to go back to sleep as he planned… his dreams still tinged by thoughts of his bed mate and the things he’d like to do with him.

* * *

When Miyoshi woke up in the morning Sakuma-san had already left the bed and showered, and was now drying his hair with a towel. Miyoshi peered at him from under his long eyelashes, knowing they would hid his gaze as he pretended to still be asleep.

Although they didn’t see each other much during the past years, he still remembered as if it had been yesterday how Sakuma-san had been as a teenager, how good he had looked in the Gakuran, head held high and back straight and, how he had looked even better in Hakama and Keikogi when he devoted himself to his club activities. Oh yes, he remembered Sakuma-san during his club activities quite well, especially the way he moved, precise, strong, fast and yet harmonic, he remembered how the Keigogi would shift to expose his neck, his torso, how the sweat would make his hair cling to his forehead, he remembered how badly he wished he could draw him so as to preserve such views forever. Actually he especially remembered well how such view made him feel and how that feeling annoyed him the most and yet, each time he happened to be present as Sakuma-san trained himself, he couldn’t stop himself from staring, discretely of course, making sure his expression was disinterested and didn’t betray his thoughts, but still staring, without the ability to stop himself, to end up on replaying in his mind what he had seen of the other boy’s training when he was alone in his room and... and…

Well, he mused trying not to lose himself in those old memories, the years gone by had only further improved Sakuma-san’s look. What back then was the good toned body of a teenager, now was the body of a man who literally had abs to die for and the same could be said for the biceps and the shoulders and... and other parts he regretfully hadn’t had the chance to check as a teenager.

Yet the wet dreams of his adolescence felt now quite innocent as Miyoshi’s mind supplied him with memories of the real thing, of how it had felt to touch such body and be touched back, of the feeling of Sakuma-san’s hands on his skin, caressing him, stroking him exactly where he needed, of Sakuma-san…

* * *

_Sakuma-san’s hands were big and callous, yet warm and gentle as they slid on his body, handling him with an unfamiliar care that made him uneasy somehow._

_Miyoshi looked at him from under his lashes as he lied on his back as the other had wanted, not quite sure what was expected of him now or what he should expect from the man, yet not letting anything in his behaviour reveal this as he tried to make the best of such position by taking the chance to try and explore the other’s body some more with his fingers._

__

_If Miyoshi were to be honest, he wasn’t used to have sex with people while lying on his back, his past lovers preferring to have him on his stomach and, he reminded himself, he had never minded such position. It was easier that way, he could muffle the sounds he were to make into the pillow and let them do all the job, while the most he had to do was to take care of his own member when they weren’t good enough to hit him in the right spot, or with the right rhythm._

_Besides, although he never had unpleasant looking bed-mates, they weren’t that good looking he felt like staring at them through all their lovemaking. Actually he didn’t really felt like staring at them through their lovemaking. He was sure they would be of no interest whatsoever as they would be busy taking their enjoyment in his body._

_It felt odd how Sakuma-san so far still seemed to manage to be an enticing sight, something worth gazing at._

_Miyoshi wasn’t used to such a slow pace either. He was more used to things being rushed over, to clothes being disposed off quickly or only partly, to both him and his lover trying to take from the other what they wanted as soon as they could before being done._

_He had to admit though it wasn’t bad to go so slow, to get undressed slowly, to take their time to explore each other carefully, to kiss and caress and study each other reaction, no, quite the contrary, it was very nice, very pleasant, just… unusual and unexpected. He hadn’t thought Sakuma-san, the stern Senpai who always seemed to frown at the whole world, would take his time to… get to know his body, pleasure him, probe his reactions to this or that, make sure he was enjoying what they were doing._

_Such care, such attention… felt weird, unusual, unforeseen._

_After all, everything had started when Miyoshi had proposed to let Sakuma-san have a night of ‘fun’ with him in which to vent, for a short while, the pent up anger and frustration caused by the fight they got just involved in._

_However there had been no anger or frustration in the man not even as he had moved inside him carefully, studying his reactions and taking care to make the whole thing pleasurable for them both and yet wary not to hurt him… and somehow the whole thing had felt good, too good and he had spilled soon, too soon, and it was unfair because it was something that had never happened to him and… and…_

* * *

Sakuma motioned to turn toward him and Miyoshi buried his head in the pillow, feigning sleep. No point in being caught ogling over a man who only planned to have an one-night stand with him and then wash his hands free with him. Yet… Sakuma-san had been gentle with him, much more than his previous boyfriends had been, so gentle it felt difficult to think at that night as to a mere occasional sexual rendezvous.

And… the way Sakuma-san had been watching him through the whole thing… well, it was still burned into Miyoshi’s eyes. In that gaze there had been a hot desire yes, but also a strange form of care, an attentiveness Miyoshi wasn’t used at and a feeling for which Miyoshi had no name.

The grim Senpai who always seemed busy scolding someone for not doing the right thing had turned into a hot lover. If they had told him that when he’d been younger he wouldn’t have believed it. Hell, if they had told him that, before he experienced it first hand, he wouldn’t have believed it. No, actually even now that he had tried the whole thing it still felt sort of surreal.

The night of their tryst was over though and, with it, the time Sakuma-san would spend with him, staring at him, taking care of him, loving him. Miyoshi saw the man starting to get dressed and internally sighed, and not only because he was being bereft of the view of such a good looking body.

Miyoshi wasn’t one to waste his time in one-night stands, after all if people weren’t willing to devote the rest of their meagre lives to him, why bothering spending some of his precious time with them in the first place? So… why had he proposed to Sakuma-san to be his bed partner for one night?

Of course to lure him in that bed and get a chance at tasting him after all that time spent wondering how it would be and then tell himself he wasn’t missing much. From what he heard of him, Sakuma-san didn’t want a stable relationship. Why, Miyoshi hadn’t managed to find out. Maybe, as strict as he was, he just couldn’t tolerate people for more than one night. Anyway, offering him an one-night stand was Miyoshi’s only option to satisfy that teenager curiosity and move over.

What now though?

What now that he enjoyed it and didn’t really want to move over?

The unpleasant truth was that there was nothing he could do.

Sakuma-san didn’t like to be tied to a person and Miyoshi wasn’t the type to beg, so he would have to let him go. It took Miyoshi 13 years before he could get a taste of him and this was all he was going to have. Oh, it had been good, very much so, he won’t deny it, far beyond his expectations, so he should consider himself lucky.

Truth to be told maybe it would have been better if Sakuma-san had been a poor lover… it would have made it easier to let him go… but this had turned out not being the case.

Miyoshi wanted a second night with him… and a third… and a forth… but he figured he should content himself with dealing with the effects such thoughts and the memories of what had happened between them were having on his body with just his hand once the man were to leave him on his own.

Really, he shouldn’t have left himself be involved in this, he mused, it had been a stupid idea.

One-night stands were depressing. First the passion then… one ended up on being left alone in the bed of a love hotel like a discharged sex toy. Maybe it would have felt a little better if he’d been the first to get up… only Miyoshi hated to get up early and anyway it was too late for that.

Miyoshi didn’t feel like saying goodbye so here he was, pretending to still be asleep and, instead, peeking on Sakuma-san each time the man was turned. Life wasn’t fair but well, this wouldn’t last long. All the man needed to do was to wear his tie and jacket and then he could waltz out of that bedroom and Miyoshi’s life as if he’d never been there.

Still, before doing so, Sakuma-san turned toward him, forcing Miyoshi to close his eyes again. Unfair.

The next Miyoshi was aware of was of _‘someone’_ sitting next to him on the bed, a strong hand stroking his hair, not messing them up but… smoothing them back in place. It was a gentle gesture and another thing Miyoshi was unfamiliar with.

“Miyoshi. Wake up. Don’t you also have to go? You’ll miss lessons at university, you know…” the man warned him. Evidently Sakuma-san was still duty devoted and obsessed with doing the right thing, Miyoshi mused and yet… it was… nice he remembered about him and was willing to take his time to wake him up. Nice as the way he chose to try and do it.

“I’m skipping,” he mumbled, careful to sound as if he’d just been woken up. “I can’t go to school like this anyway and it won’t kill anyone if, for a day, I’m not there. I’m the best of the whole school. I’ll manage without going there for a day or two.”

He wondered if Sakuma-san would get angry as he used to do as a teenager and scold him for being vain and lazy. Instead, gently, Sakuma-san made him turn toward him, his fingers brushing his left cheek cautiously. There was no helping it, Miyoshi couldn’t remember anyone… any of his past lovers, touching him in such a gentle way. He liked it, he loved it, it made him long for more. Now, if only Sakuma-san were to…

“Does it still hurt?” the man asked him instead and Miyoshi frowned, disliking the reminder of how, yesterday night, his handsome face had ended up being marred by one of those losers.

“It’s fine. The bruise is visible though, isn’t it?” That goddamn thug yesterday had to manage to land a punch on his face. It had been a lucky shoot, one that wouldn’t have happened in normal circumstances, and Miyoshi had returned the favour with **HUGE** interests but the mere thought still irritated him. Marred, bruised, his good look ruined. Miyoshi hoped that thug and his companions rooted in hell, possibly as the sex toys of some demon, for the rest of their lives, so they would learn sexual preferences weren’t a matter to laugh over.

“It is. But it’s not like you’ve to close yourself in your house until it disappears. Bruises aren’t something one should be ashamed of,” Sakuma-san stated firmly and Miyoshi thought it was easy for him to talk. In middle school he was often covered in bruises and the most aggravating part was that, despite them, or maybe even due to them, he still managed to look good, that sort of rugged beauty some tough boys have.

Back then some suspected Sakuma-san got involved in fights or was in some sort of gang, and some girls commented this added to his charm, but actually no one ever caught Sakuma-san in one, his behaviour always perfectly according school rules, and Miyoshi discharged the mere idea as nonsense. Sakuma-san wasn’t that sort of student.

No, likely the explanation was merely that Sakuma-san was both in the Kendo and in the Judo club and tended to practice a lot at school and in a Dōjō out of it so bruises were to be expected. There was probably nothing more, or so Miyoshi used to tell himself back then.

“Maybe. I still prefer not be seen in this state,” Miyoshi insisted. Sakuma-san was free to call him unnecessarily vain if he wanted. He’d been called that and worse enough he had stopped caring long ago. Other people’s opinion really didn’t matter to him.

“Fine,” Sakuma-san conceded instead, shrugging and turning his gaze away. His hand though was still on Miyoshi’s cheek, as if he too didn’t really want this to end. “I guess I’ve to go now or I’ll be late for work. No, likely I’m already too late. I should phone to warn I won’t be there in time.” He paused, his gaze coming back to Miyoshi. “Will you be fine by yourself?”

Really, did the man have to worry so much? Didn’t he realize he was making things more difficult? Miyoshi was a big boy, his past boyfriends didn’t worry about dumping him in bed alone so why this man who wasn’t interested in remaining with him was making such a big fuss about all this? Why? He couldn’t really understand it and yet… yet…

“Sakuma-san…” he began, then paused. Sakuma-san stared at him in waiting, his guard lowered. Through all his life Miyoshi hadn’t been in the Judo club or any other type of fighting club but Hatano, one of the guys he used to hang with, had, and had shared with him some knowledge on the matter and Miyoshi knew how to catch a chance… which was why in the following seconds he managed to drag Sakuma-san down on the bed back again and under him.

“Stay, if you’re so worried. There’s still so much we can do together…” he whispered in an allusive tone draping himself over him like a lazy cat, before nuzzling his head against his cheek and then proceeding to kiss the man’s neck slowly and sensually, the way that night he had learnt Sakuma-san seemed to like. He knew Sakuma-san could free himself easily from that position… and he knew he could get seriously angry for how he’d been forced into it… but Miyoshi decided to take his chances. He was still naked and Sakuma-san should probably feel he was also hard and, cheek marred or not, Miyoshi knew he was still the most beautiful sight Sakuma-san could hope to lay his eyes over and they had a good time during that night so… so…

“Miyoshi. I’ve work to do,” Sakuma-san disappointingly reminded him, though he didn’t sound angry, just too calm for Miyoshi’s liking… even if, to be honest, that calm seemed a bit forced as Sakuma-san didn’t really seem to dislike what Miyoshi was doing to him if the speeding up in his breathing had to be taken into account. “And right now I’m supposed to phone to warn I’ll be late. Miyoshi, really…”

Okay, so this still wasn’t the response Miyoshi was hoping for but he believed since Sakuma-san hadn’t gotten angry nor had pushed him away this meant he could work on it.

“Skip work for a day,” he suggested dismissively, slowly unlatching one of the buttons of Sakuma-san’s shirt so as to expose again the man’s chest, while he rubbed his lower body against Sakuma-san’s, pleased to feel the man was now clearly… affected by his presence on top of him. “The world will go on even if, for a day, you aren’t at work. We can keep the room for as much as we’d like… and I can make sure you will spend your time in a much more pleasurable manner than you would do at work…”

Unluckily, it was Miyoshi’s turn to be flipped over, as he ended up being the one under the man, his wrists pinned above his head. Instinctively Miyoshi squirmed only for a second before catching himself. Although Sakuma-san was being careful of not making it overly uncomfortable, his hold tight only that much he needed to keep him trapped there, Miyoshi had always hated being restrained but he loathed showing it and so, hurried to hide such feeling, refusing to show his weaknesses and behaving as if the position didn’t affect him in the slightest.

“This isn’t a really comfortable position for either of us, Sakuma-san. Unless you’re into bondage? What about using your tie then?” he suggested as if he would be fine with it, as if he wouldn’t hate it even more, wrapping his legs around Sakuma-san’s waist when the man made no sign to move and just stared at him, as if unsure about what to do next. Finally Sakuma-san sighed, the way he did when Miyoshi was younger and told him something he believed would require him all the patience in this world to put up with.

“Don’t move and keep silent. I’ve to make a phone call, I said,” the man commanded, before retrieving his cell phone.

“Suit yourself. If your work is so _‘orgasmic’_ you can’t lose a day…” he retorted, unwrapping his legs from him and doing his best to sound disinterested but feeling rather bitter as he mentally kicked himself as hard as he could. He hated to be turned down so he should have spared himself the humiliation when he could easily figure how things would have ended and…

“Yes, it’s me,” Sakuma-san said in the meantime to whoever answered at his phone call. From the way the man was speaking it didn’t seem he was talking with a boss, more with a co-worker. Still, his eyes were on Miyoshi, gazing at him with clear want, and Miyoshi hoped the man would later regret for the rest of his life to drop Miyoshi for something as meagre as work when… “Something came up. I can’t be there today. Please, excuse me. We’ll see tomorrow. Bye.”

In the middle of such unexpected development Miyoshi found himself staring at Sakuma-san, eyes wide, for once his expression reflecting the surprise he felt. Even though he had insisted on the man staying, only now he realized that, deep down, he had never truly believed Sakuma-san would agree to his suggestion and give up work for him and instead…

His wrists were released and Sakuma-san’s hand moved gently through Miyoshi’s hair, pushing it away from his eyes. A corner of his brain wondered if the man had a fascination for his hair as Sakuma-san seemed to like to caress it. Well, Miyoshi’s hair was rather silky and soft so Miyoshi couldn’t really blame him if he had one.

“You’re still a troublemaker as you were when you were a kid,” the man stated somehow fondly before bending down to catch Miyoshi’s pouting lips, in an open mouthed and slow kiss. Sakuma-san definitely wasn’t a bad kisser, Miyoshi thought as he kissed him back, hungrily, wrapping one of his arms around the man’s neck and trying to pull him even **__closer__** while, with his other hand, he tried to pull Sakuma-san’s shirt out of Sakuma-san’s pants. He didn’t truly expect the man would again get fully naked for him after he’d just dressed but, at least, he wanted a chance to slid his hands on that muscular body again before being turned on his stomach and being fucked into the mattress.

Still, even though Miyoshi knew the other was hard and wanted him, Sakuma-san again took his time with him, and even humoured Miyoshi by pulling his shirt and then his undershirt over his head and discharging them unceremoniously on the ground, allowing Miyoshi to touch him and scratch and bite him to his heart content as Sakuma-san caressed and kissed Miyoshi’s body as well and then, finally, put lube on his fingers and again prepared and stretched him.

“That’s fine, you don’t need to…” Miyoshi tried to protest, only to be told not to be a moron and being silenced with another kiss. Sort of. Sakuma-san was good with his fingers and that kiss could only stifle Miyoshi’s moans so much.

He bit the man again when he was taken, his teeth sinking into him deep enough to draw blood this time. It wasn’t because Sakuma-san had hurt him… he just really didn’t want to hear himself making wanton sounds of pleasure and he was sure he would make them since Sakuma-san was making him feel so good he… Sakuma-san didn’t complain, not even as Miyoshi clung to him as hard as he could, his short nails still managing to trail new lines on Sakuma-san’s back.

It was only later, when they both had finished and were still catching their breath, Miyoshi gingerly sliding his fingers on the marks he’d left on Sakuma-san, that he heard the man spoke about them.

“You’re worse than a wild cat, you know? I never knew someone who would bite and scratch so much,” he commented before brushing Miyoshi’s temple with his lips. He didn’t sound like he was complaining, more like he was amused by it.

“Is that a problem?” Miyoshi still asked in a carefully neutral tone. “You said you wouldn’t mind if I were to bite you…” He was frowning though and taking advantage Sakuma-san couldn’t see his face as he kept it lowered. He didn’t like it when his lovers complained about how he was in bed, and he especially didn’t want Sakuma-san to have anything to lament about their lovemaking.

“No, it’s not a problem. Just something I didn’t know about you.” He nuzzled his cheek against Miyoshi’s head yet Miyoshi couldn’t help but remain wary.

“Are you disappointed then?”

“No. In hindsight it fits you,” the man assured and yes, he sounded amused as he stroke Miyoshi’s hair the same way he would pet a cat. Miyoshi found himself not minding it, arching into the caresses exactly like a feline would, his own wordless way to ask for more cuddling. Sakuma-san humoured him, pulling Miyoshi closer and cuddling and coddling him to his heart content and allowing Miyoshi to trail his fingers on his skin, tracing curves and muscles, trying to memorize the man’s shape through his fingertips, occasionally chuckling when Miyoshi were to brush a tickling spot. It was quiet… and oddly nice… though of course Miyoshi couldn’t content himself with just nice for a long time, he mused as he climbed on top of Sakuma-san.

“Again?” he asked, looking down at the other and feeling rather pleased when the man pulled him down to kiss him, his other hand trailing low on Miyoshi’s body, before rolling them over in a wordless agreement.

Miyoshi smiled up at him mischievously before pulling him down, in a silent demand to be kissed again, his legs wrapping around Sakuma-san’s waist, pressing their bodies together as Sakuma-san’s mouth covered his own and they exchanged a sloppy kiss. Well, definitely Sakuma-san’s liking for a position that allowed them to stare at each other had his advantages as, Miyoshi realized, it left him much more in control of what was going on…

He tossed his head back, allowing Sakuma-san free access on his neck and enjoying how the man followed his unspoken suggestion and bend down to kiss it. Oh, yes, this was going to be good.

* * *

It was really late when Miyoshi finally fell asleep for good. As far as Sakuma knew Miyoshi wasn’t into sport that much, doing only what he needed to keep himself in perfect shape, but well, it couldn’t be said he hadn’t stamina. Pity he didn’t like sport activities, he would probably have been a good athlete. Not that it mattered, he admitted to himself with a sigh. He could feel Miyoshi’s breath, hot and humid, fanning his skin, as the other sleepily snuggled even closer to him, warm, naked body pressing against his own. It would have been a turn on impossible to resist if Sakuma too hadn’t been simply too tired to consider asking for more and was actually finding hard to keep his eyes open.

In the end they had spent the day in that bed, indulging each other desires and their own, going so far as to manage having their lunch and dinner carried there. Really, the owner of that place really favoured Miyoshi if he allowed him to have food carried in a room he kept reserved for him. Sakuma wasn’t sure he wanted to know why.

Sakuma however was sure he’d never spent so much time with one of his previous lovers before. Not that he regretted a single second he spent with Miyoshi, he mused as he turned his head that much he needed to brush Miyoshi’s forehead with his lips. Miyoshi mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer however, as he lied there, one leg hooked around Sakuma’s and one arm wrapped possessively around Sakuma’s torso, he didn’t seem anymore like a lost child, more like a cat who ate the canary and got away with it. Sakuma didn’t mind. Although Miyoshi used to be and, Sakuma had discovered, could still be very annoying when proud of himself, he preferred that to that lost look he had that first night. It eased Sakuma’s conscience a little as he had always felt he should have probably taken better care of his Kōhai back then… not that he could have but he could have tried harder at least… and gave him the delusion that Miyoshi’s good mood was a bit due to him. It probably wasn’t the case but it was a nice thought.

His finger brushed Miyoshi’s lips, lips far to red for a man, tracing Miyoshi’s smile. When he was younger he remembered people wondering if Miyoshi were to wear lipstick since his lips were always so red, too red for a boy, really. Now he could assure that wasn’t the case. As odd as it was, that was their natural colour and, despite the oddity of the colouring or maybe to that, they were very, very pleasant to kiss.

A tired smile came to his own lips and he rested his cheek against Miyoshi’s head and better wrapped his arm around him so as to hold him even closer, his eyes closing slowly as sleep overtook him. His last though was the odd feeling he wouldn’t mind if he could fall asleep like this for the rest of his life.

* * *

When morning come, Miyoshi sleepily pouted as he felt Sakuma-san’s body next to him shift and try to slid out of his grasp and, instinctively clung to him tighter. Vaguely he’d heard a chuckling sound and a _‘really, you…’_ , before he felt Sakuma-san shifting their position and kissing him. The kiss was gentle, that sort of absurdly gentle kiss that people use in overly romantic fairly tales. It still managed to be good though, the sort of good that made him wish for more. He wouldn’t mind starting his day having sex with Sakuma-san but the man instead pulled back from him.

He opened his eyes lazily and stared up at him not really bothering to reply to his soft _‘good morning’_. Although he didn’t show it, he wasn’t really sure what the other was up to, as Sakuma-san seemed to content himself with watching him with a fond expression, and Miyoshi didn’t like to be left in the dark.

He saw the man sighing then and pulling himself up in a sitting position freeing himself from Miyoshi’s grasp, before resting one of his hand on Miyoshi’s head and petting his hair for a moment.

“I’m going to be the first to shower,” he announced to Miyoshi’s disappointment. “Today I’ve to be at work early.”

Miyoshi shrugged as if it didn’t matter at all to him.

“Suit yourself,” he only commented before seeing the man leave the bed and forcing himself to keep well hidden the disappointment he felt.

Once Sakuma-san was in the bathroom he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. Well, it had been probably a good thing Sakuma-san had done so much sport during his youth as the man had stamina and Miyoshi took full advantage of it. Really Miyoshi couldn’t remember spending so much time in bed with one of his boyfriends previously, they all grew tired much earlier…

Truly, the day before had been a good day, one that definitely made up for the horror that had been the day before it. Of course though, as all the good things, it ended.

He found himself touching his lips gingerly wondering if what Sakuma-san had given him was supposed to be a _‘good morning kiss’_. He couldn’t tell, he wasn’t familiar with this sort of weirdly romantic things… though he had to admit it had felt good. Not that it mattered.

He was surprised when Sakuma-san was back from the bathroom already, energetically drying his hair with a towel. Evidently his shower had been really quick and now he was in a rush to leave. Depressing. Yet… if he was in such a rush though, why had he lost time kissing Miyoshi and staring at him before leaving for his shower?

He saw the man beginning to dress up again, frowning a little at the wrinkled state of his clothes, covering with his shirt the scratches and the bites he had received during their lovemaking. It gave Miyoshi a weird feeling to see them, as he had never left such signs on his previous lovers before… but well, they never gave him the chance to do so. He chased such thoughts away and looked at Sakuma-san speculatively, considering if trying to insist like he did the day before would lead him to the same result.

“Don’t even think at it. I can’t take two days off,” Sakuma-san warned him, catching his gaze. “Especially I can’t skip **THIS** day,” he added firmly. “Today is an **IMPORTANT** day.” However, after saying so, the man sat down next to him and kissed Miyoshi again, as if to apologize for it. Miyoshi kissed back but he knew better than to let himself be carried away.

This was going to be the end. It was meant to be a one-night stand after all. Instead they had spent together one night and one whole day but Sakuma-san had made clear he wouldn’t concede more and… and Miyoshi knew fully well the man didn’t grant second dates, that he didn’t want to get into stable relations, that…

Sakuma-san though was still staring at him… and this wasn’t really helping because, truth to be told, Miyoshi didn’t want that to end. It had felt good to be with the man. Why couldn’t they keep on hanging together? Why was the man still staring at him if he didn’t want this to continue.

Truth to be told, for once, Sakuma too didn’t really want for it to end, even if he wasn’t quite sure why. Sure, they had a good time, a good time that shouldn’t have gone past the first night and instead had stretched so as to cover the following day but… but sex wasn’t everything in life and he knew it wouldn’t be a bright idea to let himself be tied to a person, especially if that person was Miyoshi.

He wasn’t a lone wolf, he liked the company of other people but… but he had accepted long ago having a stable relation with someone would probably not be a good idea, something he should pursue. It was much, much better for everyone if he remained on his own so… why had he let Miyoshi drag him in this? And why was so hard to let go of him now? Why?

“You… you’re an art student, aren’t you?” he found himself asking before he could stop himself. Miyoshi nodded. He didn’t remember telling it to Sakuma-san but maybe he’d figured out. Or he’d heard it from common acquaintances. They had some after all.

“Do you know anything about Shunga?” the question, said in an uncomfortable tone, caused Miyoshi’s eyes to widen. Shunga were Japanese erotic paintings but he had no idea why Sakuma-san asked him about his knowledge of them unless… Miyoshi’s mind started suggesting definitely inappropriate things.

“Of course?” he replied anyway, though in a wary tone.

“I’ve to go to a Shunga exposition because _‘someone’_ loves them and wants me to go see them as well. Not that I understand something about them. I don’t even like them. To me it’s just unrealistic porn that people like to hung on their walls for some reasons. If you want to come though, you’re welcome. It’ll be boring though. However that person probably would like it if I were to bring along someone who appreciates art… if we can speak about art when talking about Shunga as I’m not really sure they are… so…”

Miyoshi blinked. Was it… a date? If it was, it was the oddest invitation to one he’d ever received but, he decided, one has to do with what he had.

“I’d love to come to this art exposition,” he assured. Sakuma-san stared at him then smiled as he nodded. Miyoshi decided it didn’t matter if they called it _‘date’_ or not. Things between him and Sakuma-san hadn’t ended yet and this, to him was enough.

Sakuma-san left afterward but, before he did, they exchanged phone numbers. It was a progress, he told himself as he stared at the man’s number now registered on his phone’s display. From what he knew it was unheard Sakuma-san ever shared phone numbers with the people he slept with so this probably meant he made an exception for Miyoshi. Miyoshi decided to consider it a personal victory.

* * *

**JJ’s Notes:**

**1\. Miyoshi being a clingy sleeper:** I’ve seen too many fanartists depicting him as such. I can’t help it, it had turned into my headcanon as well.

**2\. Love hotel (ラブホテル Love hotel):** I’m sure everyone knows or can guess it is a type of short-stay hotel found around the world operated primarily for the purpose of allowing guests privacy for sexual activities. In Japan the offer of a room rate for a rest as well as for an overnight stay. The period of a rest varies, typically ranging from one to three hours and is cheaper. Not all of them accept reservations and in many of them leaving the hotel will forfeit access to the room; overnight-stay rates usually become available only after 22:00 and till 6:00. Note that although their primary purpose is to allow guests privacy for sexual activities and they also may end up being used for prostitution, they are sometimes used by budget-travellers sharing accommodation.

**3\. Sakuma’s weak side for cats:** In the second drama cd Sakuma sounded happy when he believed they would go in a café in which he would get the chance to pet cats… and in the forth drama cd Sakuma takes in Yoru, a stray cat, and keeps him even when Yoru proves to be troublesome. So yes, I guess he has a weak side for cats, which makes things interesting if one thinks that Miyoshi is often compared to a cat.

**4\. Miyoshi’s physical description:** Although in the anime isn’t really noticeable according to the novel _‘His complexion was pale, with lips far too red for a man.’_ I kept those traits of his. The anime draws his eyelashes as long compared to other characters so I kept this as well. There’s no canon confirmation Miyoshi’s hair is soft, through it is confirmed that Miyoshi fussed over it a lot and that it wasn’t so easy to comb back in place. It’s not said anywhere that Miyoshi likes to spend a lot on perfumes but I thought it would fit him. No official confirmation for Miyoshi’s cheeks being too smooth either, think at it as my headcanon for him. Oh and Miyoshi is canonically compared with a cat more than once so I used that too.

**5\. Italian Cologne:** I’ve assumed Miyoshi would use Italian Cologne because many of the world’s top perfumes originate from Italy (and I’ve just discovered the original Eau de Cologne is a spirit-citrus perfume launched in Cologne in 1709 by Giovanni Maria Farina, an Italian) and some of the most renowned were created by perfume houses with long and proud histories. Also the Joker Game movie claimed Miyoshi was raised in Italy (and LOL the Animega Café tied him to the Tiramisù, an Italian sweet) so it fits him. If you want to know which cologne he’s wearing, according to my headcanon it’s **‘Acqua di Genova’** , a delicately floral Cologne with an elegant woodsy base, created in 1853 for King Vittorio Emanuele II by Stefano Frecceri. The King adopted it immediately and it became the olfactive signature of Court representatives of all Europe, being then awarded with Medals and much recognition. Its success still lasts today, as Acqua di Genova is still available in the niche market.

**6\. Sakuma’s physical description:** In the anime we see Sakuma has very nice abs, very well sculpted and a recently released official illustration confirmed Sakuma also has nice biceps. Also teenager Sakuma in the anime is definitely not bad looking… and Miwa Shirow draw adult Sakuma in Hakama and and he definitely looked good in them. Oh and a drama cd had Sakuma sensei being in the kendo and judo club as a teen so I kept that. Besides who head my other fics know my headcanon is that Sakuma is very good with swords and loves them…

**7\. Gakuran (学ラン), Hakama (袴) and Keikogi (稽古着 or 稽古衣):** A Gakuran is the uniform for many middle-school and high-school boys in Japan. The color is normally black, but some schools use navy blue. It seems it derived from Prussian cadet uniforms and the term is a combination of _‘gaku’_ (学) meaning “study” or “student”, and _‘ran’_ (らん or 蘭) meaning the Netherlands or, historically in Japan, the West in general; thus, _‘Gakuran’_ translates as “Western student (uniform)”. Hakama is a type of traditional Japanese trousers, tied at the waist and falling approximately to the ankles. They are usually worn over a kimono. The Keikogi is a uniform for training, used in Japanese martial arts ( _‘Keiko’_ means “practice”, _‘gi’_ means “dress” or “clothes”.)

**8\. Senpai (先輩) and Kōhai (後輩):** “Earlier colleague” and “later colleague”. Also used to refer to older student and younger student. They are terms from the Japanese language describing an informal hierarchical interpersonal relationship found in organizations, associations, clubs, businesses, and schools in Japan. The concept is based in Japanese philosophy and has permeated Japanese society. The relationship is an interdependent one, as a Senpai requires a Kōhai and vice versa, and establishes a bond determined by the date of entry to an organization or school. The Kōhai defers to the Senpai’s seniority and experience, and speaks to the Senpai using honorific language.

**9\. Miyoshi being an art student:** When posing as Maki Katsuhiko Miyoshi had pretended to be an art student travelling in Europe who later had decided to start working as art dealer. He also was seen looking at an art book in a preview. I thought it would fit him to have interest in art, be good at him and therefore be an art student.

**10\. Shunga (春画):** It’s Japanese erotic art. Most Shunga are a type of Ukiyo-e, usually executed in woodblock print format. Translated literally _‘Shunga’_ means “picture of spring” where _‘spring’_ is a common euphemism for sex. In almost all Shunga the characters are fully clothed (nudity was not inherently erotic in Tokugawa Japan) and are often shown in nonrealistic positions with exaggerated genitalia (it seems that the genitalia represented a _‘second face’_ , expressing the primal passions that the everyday face was obligated to conceal due to social obligations).

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started to have birth this summer when I had no access to internet… which is definitely bad for me. The plot was changed many times to the point only now I’ve finished writing it. It isn’t technically meant to be a one-shot, as more is meant to follow though I’m not sure I’ll manage to continue it... but I’d like to try. Forgive me if I were to fail.
> 
> If I’ll manage to succeed instead, yes, more Joker Game characters will show up and I’ll add them to the characters list.
> 
> Anyway astute readers can already read between the lines and figure out a lot more info than the characters are actually saying about their background as yes, since the story was meant to be longer, their background has been studied quite a bit. Please, have fun figuring those info out and forgive me if I’m not really good at writing lemon.


End file.
